This Hell That We Choose
by Wyndi
Summary: Hunter and Shawn contemplate the nature of good and evil as they are manifested in their on- and off-camera lives.


Character/s: Hunter, Shawn Michaels, mention of Whisper (Rebecca Michaels)  
  
Disclaimer: I own NO ONE depicted in these fics. I am not endorsed by any person, corporation, federation, promotion, etc., nor do I receive any monies for writing sick and twisted tales of their imagined goings-on. Inspired by "Good And Evil" from the musical "Jekyll & Hyde". Lyrics, quotations, etc. used without permission. No infringement or disrespect to the various artisans is intended, so please don't sue me.  
  
* * *  
  
Hunter:  
  
Everyone's always gonna have some pretty strong opinions about the whole 'face vs. heel' thing. I honestly don't know why. In order for your good guys to look really good, you need a vicious, take-no-prisoners son of a bitch for them to fight. Sometimes your good guy's gonna win, and sometimes the heel's gonna come out on top. And it's not about making the faces out to be weak, like so many of these smart-ass Internet geeks say. It's all about building up your character to be a credible bad guy.   
  
Good and evil and their merits   
  
Men have argued through history   
  
As well they should  
  
My philosophy any child can see   
  
"Good is evil and therefore all evil is good"  
  
Would people really give as much of a shit about Shawn winning a match with me if I weren't such a heartless prick? I don't think so. But nobody else seems to be able to see it that way. And if a little bit, hell, even a lot of my in-ring persona manifests itself in my private life, then too fucking bad. If Shawn doesn't like it, he's been told time and time again exactly where the fucking door is. He can jump ship at any time. The fact that he chooses not to bail out shows just how devoted (or stubborn) the scrawny little bastard is.   
  
How do you tell evil from good?  
  
Evil does well, good - not so good  
  
Evil's the one that is free everywhere   
  
Good is the one that they sell  
  
You must decide which is heaven, which is hell  
  
Shawn:  
  
Sometimes I get really tired of this whole goody two shoes crap. The superstar who was such an arrogant prima donna that only some stupid born-again gimmick could get him over with the fans again. Who really believes that shit, anyway? Why would anyone in their right mind think I'd actually give up Hunter's cock for a life of boring Bible studies, motivational speaking, and an anorexic cunt of a wife? Look at a picture of Whisper. Then look at a picture of Hunter. Is there really any contest? I didn't think so.   
  
Good maintains evil's a curse  
  
But it is plain good's even worse  
  
Evil's the one that they tell you to shun   
  
Good is the one to embrace  
  
Say that and Satan will laugh right in your face  
  
I'm sick to death of having to play the martyr to Hunter's bastard. How I wish we could go back to the two of us the way we were in the days of DX, as inseparable on-camera as we are off-camera. Anyone with half a brain knows we still go out after the shows, raise hell together, get shit-faced, and take tricks home to fuck senseless. I am tired of being a face. Sick to fucking death of it. The biggest problem? Hunter's just a little too good at playing the asshole.   
  
The battle between good and evil  
  
Goes back to the start   
  
Adam and Eve and the apple tore Eden apart  
  
The key thing about good and evil   
  
Each man has to choose  
  
Hunter:  
  
Poor Shawn. I know he's frustrated as hell at not being able to make a heel turn. The whole Jesus thing wasn't supposed to go over so well with the fans. But now they've bought it hook, line, and sinker and there's no going back for Shawn now. Oh well. I play a good enough bastard, I don't need a partner in crime. He can keep his on-screen Jesus shit and that'll be just fine by me. So long as he still knows what his place is in the bedroom, I've got no problem with it. Being a babyface is too fucking boring for me.   
  
Heaven and hell  
  
Is a hell of a gamble to lose  
  
But as I peruse this world we abuse   
  
It's hell that we choose   
  
And heaven must lose  
  
Everyone knows you have more fun if you're the bad guy. I can drug the boss' daughter, marry her against her will, crash her would-be wedding, make out with her in front of her father, beat the shit out of her at a vow renewal ceremony, and the fans will still love me. The fact that there IS no October wedding in the works will never be made public. Hell, you couldn't pay me to spend five minutes in Stephanie's company when we're off camera. Who could listen to that shrieking harpy for more than a couple of minutes without wanting to go club baby seals or some shit? But it's all part of the act.   
  
Evil is everywhere   
  
Good doesn't have a prayer  
  
Good is commendable   
  
Evil's dependable  
  
Shawn:  
  
Why do I let him treat me like shit? I really feel like I'm on an episode of "Jerry Springer" sometimes. I know he's supposed to be this big, bad, unstoppable force, but God, for once, couldn't he turn it off when we're alone? Does he always have to try to win every argument, get the last word in, and never make a single mistake ever? Who am I kidding? Of course he does. It's part of what makes him Hunter. And God help me, but I still love the stupid son of a bitch. Even if I do go out of my way sometimes in playing the idiot backstage, just to stroke his already massive ego.   
  
Evil is viable  
  
Good's unreliable  
  
It works in my favor that he thinks I'm such a nice guy. It's definitely for the best that he doesn't know everything I'm thinking. Can't have him thinking that I could ever outwit him, right? This is such a two-faced business we're in. It's kind of a shame that it bleeds over into our personal lives, but that's just an occupational hazard. No matter how many times you say you won't be some fucked up method actor, a fair amount of it bleeds over into your private life and you end up living your character to some extent or other. It's a blessing and a curse, I think. Oh well. I've got what millions of girls (and probably a fair number of guys) can only dream about in my bed every night. You can't buy that kind of fantasy-come-true off e-Bay, you know?   
  
Good may be thankable  
  
Evil is bankable  
  
Hunter:  
  
Poor dumb bastard. Some day he'll know the extent of my love for him. It's only because I DO love him so much that I can put him through the hell that I do on a daily basis. It's a way of expressing my feelings. Not like he's complaining much. So what's a little bitch-slap, a belt across the ass, an uppercut when he mouths off one time too many? It's all done out of love. I'm supposed to be the bad guy, remember?   
  
Evil's for me, you can have good  
  
Doesn't suit me to be Robin Hood  
  
Than try to be evil and good  
  
Shawn:  
  
No man is all good or all bad. I just wish he could occasionally find more creative and less violent ways of expressing himself. He's like a broken record sometimes. "This is for your own good, Shawn." "I only do this because I love you, Shawn." I get tired of hearing the same old shit day in and day out. And one of these days, it's going to be too much and I'm going to walk away forever.   
  
It's easier by far, from the way that things are,  
  
To remain good and evil  
  
But for now, his abuse is a small price to pay for the privilege of having his terrible beauty by my side. 


End file.
